I Love You Without Reason
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: Donghae, aku mencintaimu tanpa alasan. Bagaimanapun dirimu, bagaimanapun keadaanmu aku tetap mencintaimu. Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu / HaeHyuk / YAOI / BL / maaf rate-nya saya ubah ke M muehehehe
1. Chapter 1

**I****love you****without****reason**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Angst**

**Warning !**

**Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, Ceritanya abal.**

**Summary : **Donghae, aku mencintaimu tanpa alasan. Bagaimanapun dirimu, bagaimanapun keadaanmu aku tetap mencintaimu. Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu / HaeHyuk / YAOI / BL

* * *

**Happy Reading^^**

* * *

Deru nafas terdengar bersahutan. Dua raga yang masih menyatu, meninggalkan sisa kenikmatan atas 'kegiatan' yang baru saja kedua namja itu lakukan. Namja manis yang berada di atas tubuh namja tampan menatap wajah namja tampan yang merangkap menjadi suaminya sembari tersenyum manis.

Namja manis dengan nama Hyukjae itu mencium lembut bibir tipis sang suami kala merasakan tangan sang suami mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang rampingnya.

"Maafkan aku Hyukkie, lagi-lagi kau yang harus memuaskanku." Ujar namja tampan-Lee Donghae- dengan suara yang agak parau karena efek lelah.

Hyukjae kembali mengecup bibir tipis Donghae. "Jangan berkata seperti itu Hae. Aku ini istrimu, sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk melayanimu." Ucap Hyukjae lembut. Jemari lentiknya mengusap pipi Donghae yang terlihat pucat.

"Tapi Hyuk, bagaimanapun harusnya aku-"

Chup.

Hyukjae kembali mengecup bibir sang suami dan itu membuat kalimat Donghae terputus. "Berjanjilah padaku kau tak akan mengungkitnya lagi Hae. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu bagaimanapun keadaanmu." Nada Hyukjae terdengar sendu.

Donghae yang mendengar nada sendu keluar dari bibir Hyukjae hanya bisa mempererat pelukannya. Ia merasa bersalah telah membuat Hyukjae mengeluarkan nada seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku Hyukkie, aku terlalu mencintaimu." Donghae menangkup kedua pipi Hyukjae menggunakan tangannya lalu mengecup kening Hyukjae lama. Hyukjae menutup matanya menikmati bibir hangat sang suami mendarat di keningnya.

"Aku juga amat sangat mencintaimu Hae." Hyukjae tersenyum manis pada Donghae. "Nah sekarang biarkan aku turun dari tubuhmu agar kita bisa tidur." Hyukjae mencoba bangkit dari posisinya yang sejak tadi menindih tubuh sang suami. Sedikit menggerakkan bokongnya agar Junior sang suami terlepas dari Hole sempit miliknya.

BRUK~

Hyukjae kembali terjatuh diatas tubuh Donghae karena Donghae menarik kuat tubuhnya yang tadi sudah setengah duduk.

"Biarkan begini dulu chagi, biarkan aku memeluk tubuhmu seperti ini sampai pagi." Donghae kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Hyukjae.

Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum manis dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Donghae. Detak jantung Donghae tedengar beraturan dan sangat indah untuk didengar oleh Hyukjae.

"Baiklah, tapi biarkan aku mengeluarkan 'adikmu' dulu dari lubangku." Hyukjae mencoba bangkit namun Donghae kembali menariknya. "Biarkan dia disana. Dia hangat berada didalam sana."

Sekali lagi Hyukjae tersenyum manis. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadapkan wajahnya sejajar dengan Donghae. Hyukjae menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Donghae. Ia mengulum bibir Donghae lembut sarat akan kasih sayang.

"Selamat tidur yeobo. Saranghae." Ucap Hyukjae saat tautan bibir keduanya terlepas. Donghae hanya menggumam karena tubuhnya yang sudah sangat letih. Sebenarnya Hyukjae tak tega dengan posisi suaminya saat ini.

Bukan karena apa, hanya saja dengan dirinya yang tidur diatas tubuh Donghae akan membuat tubuh Donghae semakin letih. Apalagi wajah Donghae tampak pucat sekarang. Hyukjae hanya menghela napas. Ia juga tak bisa membantah suaminya yang terkenal keras kepala. Daripada besok Donghae akan ngambek padanya, lebih baik ia menuruti keinginan sang suami.

Hyukjae menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua lalu menidurkan kepalanya di dada bidang Donghae. Kedua tangannya ia sampirkan dipundak kokoh Donghae. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengikut sang suami yang telah lama berlayar ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Mentari pagi menerobos masuk ke kamar yang bisa dikatakan cukup megah melalui celah-celah jendela membuat seseorang yang tengah tertidur diranjang menggeliat tak nyaman. Seseorang yang diketahui adalah Donghae itu meraba bagian atas tubuhnya. Keningnya mengernyit saat merasa ada suatu kejanggalan.

Namja tampan itu perlahan membuka matanya dan tak mendapati seseorang yang menjadi belahan jiwanya diatas tubuhnya. Ia menelengkan kepalanya kesebalah kiri ranjang mencoba mencari sosok itu, namun sisi ranjang sebelah kirinya juga terlihat kosong.

Ia sedikit mendesah dan mencoba mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur. Tangannya memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing.

CKLEK

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka membuat Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kamar mandi. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati istrinya yang manis itu baru saja selesai mandi. Baju mandi melekat indah di tubuh manis sang istri.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku chagi?" tanya Donghae lembut.

Hyukjae yang terkejut akan sapaan sang suami hanya bisa tersenyum manis. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekati sang suami yang terduduk diatas ranjang sembari menyandarkan punggungnya dikepala ranjang.

"Kau sudah bangun Hae? Maaf tapi tadi kau terlihat sangat lelah."

Hyukjae mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Donghae lalu mengecup lembut bibir Donghae.

Donghae menerima ciuman dari sang istri dengan senang hati. Namun didalam hatinya ia sangat merasa bersalah. Disini ia sebagai suami dari Hyukjae tetapi Hyukjae-lah yang selalu memperlakukan dirinya dengan istimewa.

Hyukjae menyudahi ciuman singkat mereka. Keningnya tertaut saat mendapati ekspresi Donghae yang tak terlihat begitu senang.

"Hae?"

"Maafkan aku Hyukkie,"

"Hae, aku sudah bilang-"

"Aku tahu chagi, tapi kau tak perlu memperlakukanku seperti ini. Ini membuat hatiku sakit." Donghae menunduk. Ia tak dapat menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi.

Hyukjae hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tak pernah berpikir Donghae akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ia sangat mencintai Donghae yang juga adalah suaminya. Bagaimanapun keadaan Donghae, Hyukjae tetap mencintainya. Ia tak ingin orang lain yang mendampinginya. Hanya Donghae yang pantas mendampingi dirinya.

"Hiks..."

Donghae yang sejak tadi menunduk sontak mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar isakan dari arah sampingya.

"Hyukkie? Chagi?" Donghae mengangkat wajah Hyukjae yang ternyata tertunduk. Hati Donghae mencelos saat melihat wajah cantik sang istri kini telah beruraian air mata.

"Chagi mianhae, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis." Donghae membawa Hyukjae dalam pelukan hangatnya membuat isakan Hyukjae semakin terdengar.

"Hyukkie mianhae, jeongmal mianhae." Donghae meggosok punggung Hyukjae yang terlapisi oleh baju mandi. Sesekali bibir tipisnya mengecup lembut rambut Hyukjae yang setengah kering.

"Ja-jangan berkata se-seperti itu lagi hiks Hae," Hyukjae memeluk tubuh Donghae erat seakan Donghae akan pergi jauh meninggalkanya.

"Iya, maafkan aku. Aku berjanji chagi. Berhentilah menangis, kau akan terlihat jelek jika matamu bengkak." Canda Donghae.

Hyukjae yang merasa gemas hanya memukul dada Donghae dan sedikit mencubit pinggang Donghae membuat sang empunya meringis sakit. Perlahan Hyukjae bangkit dari pelukan Donghae. Mata bulat sipit yang masih teraliri sedikit kristal bening itu menatap wajah sang suami intens.

"Hae, apa benar semua perlakuanku kepadamu mebuatmu sakit?" tanya Hyukjae pelan. Sungguh ia tak sanggup mendengar jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Donghae padanya.

Donghae yang mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae merasa bersalah. Ia tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Tidak chagiya, maafkan aku. Aku hanya terbawa sebagai seorang suami. Kau tahu kan suami mana yang tidak kesal jika setiap pagi istrinyalah yang selalu membangunkannya. Bahkan morning kiss-pun kau yang lebih dulu memberikannya." Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda Hyukjae.

Hyukjae hanya mempoutkan bibirnya pertanda kesal. "Jadi Hae kesal padaku? Ya sudah mulai sekarang tidak akan ada lagi morning kiss." Hyukjae melipat tangannya didepan dada. Ngambek eoh?

Donghae yang melihat aksi ngambe sang istri hanya mengulum senyum geli. Ia mendekat ke arah Hyukjae dan mengelus rambut lembut sang istri. "Aku tidak kesal padamu baby, hanya saja aku merasa diriku tak pantas menjadi suami untukmu. Kau terlalu sempurna dimataku. Sedangkan aku-"

"Hae berhenti mengatakan semua itu!" Hyukjae berdiri dari ranjangnya. Suaranya yang meninggi dan terdengar bergetar membuat Donghae sedikit terkejut.

Donghae menyadari kesalahannya. Pagi ini sudah tiga kali ia membuat istrinya merasa kesal. Ia menyesal mengatakan hal itu.

"Hyukkie, mian." Lirih Donghae.

Hyukjae yang terlihat marah hanya meninggalkan Donghae yang masih duduk diam diatas kasur. Hyukjae menghampiri lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil satu set pakaian santai yang akan dipakainya.

Donghae hanya memandangi Hyukjae yang tengah berpakaian dengan perasaan bersalah. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang terlihat sangat lemah. Terkadang ia berpikir kenapa Hyukjae mau menerima dirinya yang sangat jauh dari kata sempurna.

Hyukjae yang menyadari tatapan Donghae padanya merasa tak tega. Bagaimanapun Donghae tak salah disini. Ia hanya merasa kesal dengan Donghae yang selalu menyinggung tentang kondisinya. Setelah selesai berpakaian, Hyukjae kembali menghampiri Donghae.

"Mandilah Hae, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Kau masih letih?"

Donghae hanya mengangguk pelan. Hyukjae tersenyum karena Donghae jujur padanya. Dengan lembut ia sibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Donghae.

"Sini aku bantu ke kamar mandi."

Sekali lagi Donghae mengangguk. Ia tak mungkin membantah Hyukjae lagi. Ia merasakan Hyukjae mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke bahu sempit milik Hyukjae lalu tangan Hyukjae yang sebelah mencoba memapah Donghae.

'Mianhae...mianhae...mianhae...Hyukkie mianhe.' Berkali-kali Donghae membatin. Ia mencoba menahan air matanya agar tak lolos.

Hyukjae mendudukkan Donghae di dalam bathup yang sudah terisi air hangat. "Berendamlah sebentar agar letihmu hilang. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan. Setelah merasa segar segeralah ke dapur. Aku menunggumu di sana."

Hyukjae mengecup bibir Donghae sekilas lalu meninggalkan Donghae di dalam kamar mandi.

* * *

Pagi ini Hyukjae terlambat bangun. Mungkin efek kelelahan akibat pekerjaannya kemarin. Ia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya saat tak mendapati Donghae disampingnya.

"Hae?" Hyukjae mencoba memanggil nama suaminya namun tak ada jawaban.

Hyukjae semakin bingung saat mendengar suara gaduh dari arah dapur apartemennya. Dengan segera Hyukjae bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Hae?" Hyukjae semakin bingung saat mendapati Donghae tengah berkutat di dapur. Saat ini Donghae sedang mengaduk sesuatu dipanci yang ada di atas kompor.

Kini tatapan Hyukjae tertuju pada meja makan. Ada beberap jenis makanan yang telah siap. Roti bakar, dua mangkuk nasi, dua gelas susu hangat dan beberapa lauk.

"Hae apa yang kau lakukan?" Hyukjae mendekati Donghae yang sedang menuangkan hasil masakannya pada mangkuk.

"Aku sedang memasak untukmu chagi." Ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum. Ia letakkan mangkuk yang telah berisi sup rumput laut hasil masakannya di atas nampan. Lalu berjalan ke arah meja makan.

Baru dua langkah, Donghae berhenti di hadapan Hyukjae.

Chup.

"Ayo kita sarapan chagi." Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja makan.

Hyukjae hanya tertegun. Ia mengikuti langkah Donghae yang sudah duduk manis di kursi meja makan.

"Hae, ada apa?" tanya Hyukjae. Jujur saja Hyukjae tak mengerti akan tingkah Donghae hari ini. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Donghae menggantikan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri, hanya saja hari ini Donghae terlihat berbeda.

"Hyukkie baby, makanlah aku membuatkan sup rumput laut untukmu." Donghae menyendok sup yang ada di mangkuknya lalu membawanya ke hadapan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae yang merasa ada yang lain dari Donghae hanya mengikuti apa yang Donghae lakukan. Ia membuka mulutnya dan memakan sup yang tadi di sodorkan Donghae untuknya.

"Apa masakanku enak baby?" tanya Donghae antusias. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk. Air matanya sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Perasaannya tidak tenang. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang Donghae sembunyikan darinya.

* * *

"Hae, kau terlihat senang hari ini." Hyukjae menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Donghae. Saat ini keduanya tengah bersantai di ruang tamu apartemen mereka berdua sambil menonton acara TV.

Donghae hanya mengecup puncak kepala Hyukjae. Tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan sang istri.

"Hae?" Hyukjae mengankat wajahnya. Ia menatap wajah suaminya kala tak mendapat jawaban dari Donghae atas pertanyaannya.

"Kau tak senang jika aku senang hm?" tanya Donghae balik. Ia mengusap lembut pipi mulus sang istri.

Hyukjae hanya menggeleng. Ia menatap instens wajah sang suami. Perasaan khawatir menyelimuti hatinya saat mendapati wajah sang suami yang terlihat agak pucat.

"Hae, wajahmu pucat. Sebaiknya kau istirahat di kamar." Hyukjae menarik diri dari dekapan Donghae namun Donghae hanya mempererat pelukannya.

"Hae jangan begini, jika begini kau bisa down lagi. Kau sudah cukup lelah pagi ini karena membuatkanku sarapan."

Donghae tak bergeming. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya. Ia benamkan kepala Hyukjae didada bidangnya. Hyukjae bisa merasakan detak jantung Donghae yang berdetak cepat namun tak beraturan perasaan Hyukjae semakin khawatir.

"Donghae!" Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Donghae tajam. Bola matanya kian melebar saat mendapati wajah Donghae yang semakin pucat dan menatapnya sendu.

"Hiks...Donghae ayo istirahatlah di kamar. Kau hiks belum meminum obatmu kan?" Hyukjae berujar disela isakannya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mencoba memapah Donghae namun Donghae tak mau bergeming dari tempatnya duduk.

"Hiks... Donghae aku mohon padamu Hae hiks...jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini hiks lagi." Kini Hyukjae memeluk tubuh Donghae. Donghae hanya bisa menangis dalam diam kala melihat belahan jiwanya menangisi dirinya.

Ia tak ingin melihat ini. Ia tak ingin melihat Hyukjae menangisinya. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang mempunyai fisik lemah. Seharusnya ia dulu tak melamar Hyukjae jika hanya akan membuat belahan jiwanya menderita dengan selalu menangisi dirinya.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambilkan obatmu dulu ne." Hyukjae mengecup singkat bibir Donghae lalu berlari ke arah kamar mereka.

Hyukjae membongkar kotak P3K yang ada di kamar. ia mencari obat yang menjadi obat Donghae. Namun ada yang aneh. Seberapa keraspun Hyukjae mencari, ia tak kunjung menemukan obat Donghae.

"Apa obatnya sudah habis? Kenapa aku tidak mengetahuinya? Dan lagi kenapa Hae tidak memberitahuku?" gumamnya.

Hyukjae terus saja membongkar kotak P3K itu. Bahkan ia menumpahkan semua isi dari kotak itu. Namun hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Hyukjae mulai gusar. Jika Donghae tak segera meminum obatnya ia akan kembali down. Kondisi tubuh Donghae tak seperti kondisi orang pada umumnya.

Menyerah, Hyukjae meninggalkan kamarnya dengan berlari kecil. Donghae. Saat ini Donghae yang harus ia prioritaskan. Ia harus membawa Donghae ke rumah sakit.

Langkah Hyukjae terhenti sebelum mencapai ruang tengah apartemen miliknya dan Donghae. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Matanya memanas. Hatinya sakit. Kakinya seakan lumpuh tak bisa digerakkan.

Didepan sana, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri terbaring sosok Donghae dengan darah yang keluar dari hidung dan telinganya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"H-Hae...hiks..." Hyukjae mencoba mengangkat kakinya untuk mendekati sang suami yang terbaring tak berdaya.

"DONGHAEE!"

.

.

TBC

* * *

Annyeong readerdul...

Kkkk~ saya datang dengan ff baru. Jangan salah paham dulu. Ff ini saya buat karena saya sedang stress memikirkan proposal saya yang baru 80%. Saya sudah pernah konsultasi sama dosen pembimbing tentang proposal saya dan hasilnya masih banyak yang dicoret sana-sini. Dan tentu itu membuat saya harus ekstra keras untuk membuat proposal saya sesempurna mungkin. #maaf jika saya curhat.

Maaf belum bisa melanjtkan ff SBILU, tapi saya janji jika proposal saya acc saya akan update secepatnya.

Maafkan saya untuk membuat ff yang ceritanya aneh bin gaje seperti ini soalnya saya lagi galau mendekati stress mendekati gila #abaikan. Kelajutan ff ini tergantung readerdul. Jika berminat untuk dilanjtkan maka akan saya lanjutkan. Jika tidak yah, sepertinya cukup sampai disini.

Oh iya, ff ini tidak akan panjang. Kemungkinan hanya 2S tapi mungkin juga 3S yang jelas tidak akan panjang #plak. maaf juga untuk judul ffnya yang gaje. saya tidak pandai membuat judul #nyengirpolos

Baiklah readerdul, silahkan baca bagi yang minat. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ne

Annyeong...


	2. Chapter 2

**I ****love You W****ithout R****eason**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Angst**

**Warning !**

**Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, M-Preg EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, Ceritanya abal.**

**Summary : **Donghae, aku mencintaimu tanpa alasan. Bagaimanapun dirimu, bagaimanapun keadaanmu aku tetap mencintaimu. Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu / HaeHyuk / YAOI / BL

* * *

**Happy Reading^^**

* * *

Hyukjae masih terus menangis. Jemari lentiknya ia tautkan pada jemari sang suami yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Rumah sakit adalah pilihan Hyukjae saat mendapati sang suami yang tak sadarkan diri di ruang tengah rumahnya 5 hari yang lalu.

Jemari lentik Hyukjae beralih pada wajah tampan Donghae. Ia usap setiap lekukan wajah Donghae yang terlihat pucat. Sudah 5 hari Dongha tak sadar dan itu membuat Hyukjae sedih sekaligus merasa takut. Ia takut Donghae tak akan bangun lagi. Donghae tak akan membuka matanya lagi. Donghae akan pergi untuk selamanya. Meninggalkan Hyukjae sendirian. Hyukjae tak sanggup jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Hae, bangun chagiya, kau tidak merindukanku hm?"

Hyukjae mengusap lembut bibir pucat Donghae dengan ibu jarinya. Tak ada kehangatan pada bibir itu. Tetesan air mata Hyukjae membasahi pipi pucat Donghae saat Hyukjae mengecup bibir pucat sang suami.

"Hyukkie, istirahatlah dulu nak, biar eomma yang menjaga suamimu."

Hyukjae menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sang ibu mertua-eomma Donghae- baru saja memasuki ruang rawat Donghae.

"Aniya eomma, aku ingin bersama Hae. Aku ingin ia melihatku saat membuka matanya." Lirih Hyukjae. Matanya kembali memanas saat memikirkan kapan Donghae akan terbangun.

Leeteuk-eomma Donghae- mendekati Hyukjae lalu memeluk tubuh Hyukjae. "Tapi kau butuh istirahat nak, kau bahkan kurang tidur selama 5 hari ini." Leeteuk mengelus kepala Hyukjae lembut.

"Gwaenchana eomma, aku hanya ingin menjaga Hae." Seulas senyum tulus diberikan Hyukjae pada Leeteuk.

"Hyukkie, kau tidak menyesal menikah dengan Donghae?" tanya Leeteuk hati-hati. Jujur saja ia merasa hatinya sakit saat menanyakan hal itu pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae yang mengerti akan maksud dari sang eomma hanya memberikan senyum tulus yang sarat akan kebahagiaan.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal eomma. Aku sangat mencintai Donghae dan aku yakin Donghae juga mencintaiku. Aku tidak menyesal dan tidak akan pernah menyesal." Jawab Hyukjae mantap. 'Karena Donghae adalah penyelamat hidupku.' Lanjut Hyukjae dalam hati.

Leeteuk menangis haru mendengar pernyataan Hyukjae. Dihampirinya Hyukjae lalu memeluk tubuh sang menantu dengan erat.

"Hiks, andai saja waktu itu kecelakaan itu tak terjadi...hiks.." Leeteuk menangis sesenggukkan sembari memeluk Hykjae. Hyukjae hanya bisa menenangkan Leeteuk dengan mengelus punggung sang ibu mertua. Dalam hati Hyukjae sungguh merasa bersalah. Ia tahu yang membuat Donghae seperti ini adalah dirinya.

Kalian bingung? Baiklah akan saya ceritakan. Lee Donghae sebenarnya anak yang sehat. Saat ia masih duduk di bangku SMA, ia merupakan siswa yang berprestasi dibidang olahraga. Bahkan ia menjabat sebagai ketua osis. Donghae bukan-lah seorang anak yang sakit-sakitan. Donghae merupakan anak yang mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja.

Sampai hari naas itu datang dan merenggut semuanya dari Donghae. Donghae yang kala itu menjadi pemimpin rombongan study tour dalam acara sekolahnya benar-benar bertanggung jawab. Saat itu Donghae sudah memiliki kekasih dan kekasihnya itu tentu saja Hyukjae.

Hari itu adalah hari terkahir study tour dan mereka akan kembali ke Seoul mengingat mereka tengah melakukan study tour di mokpo. Namun sebelum kembali, Donghae memutuskan untuk makan siang dulu agar mereka tak terlalu kelaparan saat perjalanan pulang nanti.

Hyukjae yang saat itu merupakan kekasih Donghae sekaligus merangkap menjadi wakil ketua dari acara study tour ditugaskan oleh Donghae untuk sekedar membeli camilan di minimarket yang ada diseberang jalan tempat mereka makan. Lima belas menit Donghae menunggu Hyukjae namun kekasihnya itu belum juga muncul.

Merasa cemas, Donghae berniat untuk menyusul sang kekasih. Baru beberapa langkah Donghae keluar dari cafe tempat mereka makan, Hyukjae sudah keluar dari minimarket dan itu mengurungkan niat Donghae yang ingin menyusul sang kekasih.

Namun naas. Saat Donghae ingin kembali masuk ke dalam cafe, ekor matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah mobil truk yang melaju kencang dijalan raya. Matanya semakin membulat saat melihat Hyukjae yang menyebrangi jalanan dengan langkah santainya. Donghae tak bisa berpikir jernih. Tanpa disadarinya kakinya membawa tubuhnya berlari ke arah jalan dan peristiwa naas itupun terjadi.

Donghae terpental sejauh 3 meter setelah tertabrak oleh truk besar itu. Dan itu harus membuatnya di rawat di rumah sakit dalam keadaan koma selama 5 bulan. Tak ada harapan hidup lagi bagi Donghae saat itu. Namun keajaiban terjadi. Donghae tersadar menjelang bulan ke 6 dimana dirinya dinyatakan koma. Satu yang membuat dirinya merasa hidup, orang pertama yang dilihatnya saat tersadar adalah Hyukjae yang berada di sampingnya dengan keadaan yang sangat baik. Donghae merasa lega karenanya.

Meskipun Donghae sadar dari komanya, ia memiliki satu masalah dengan tubuhnya. Kondisi tubuhnya menjadi lemah tak seperti sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Donghae menjadi mudah lelah. Bahkan ia tak boleh terlalu kelelahan. Hal itu karena benturan pada kepalanya cukup keras pada saat kecelakaan. Benturan itu menyebabkan salah satu syaraf Donghae yang ada di otak menjadi tak terlalu berfungsi sehingga menurunkan kinerja tubuhnya dalam melakukan pekerjaan.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

"Hae, kapan kau akan bangun hm? Kau tak berniat meninggalkanku dengan cara begini kan? Aku merindukanmu."

Hari ini hari ke 7 dimana Donghae masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Hyukjae tak pernah lelah menjaga Donghae. Ia menemani Donghae sepanjang hari menunggu sang suami tercinta membuka matanya.

Hyukjae menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Donghae. Ia kecup punggung tangan Donghae dengan sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu Hae, kau tahu itu kan?"

Bagaikan mendengar semua ucapan Hyukjae, jemari Donghae yang di genggam Hyukjae mulai menampakkan reaksi. Sedikit demi sedikit jemari itu bergerak membuat Hyukjae antusias dan merasa senang. Namja manis itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghae yang masih menutup mata.

"Hae, aku tahu kau akan sadar. Bukalah matamu chagi, aku disini." Hyukjae mengecup pipi Donghae. Senyumnya terkembang saat mata Donghae mulai bergerak-gerak.

Perlahan tapi pasti, mata Donghae terbuka sempurna. Namja tampan itu mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan retina matanya dengan cahaya yang masuk.

"Hae...hiks...kau sadar Hae...kau sadar Hiks." Hyukjae tak dapat membendung rasa bahagianya. Dipelukanya sang suami dengan erat seolah ia tidak akan membiarkan Donghae untuk pergi lagi.

"Hyukkie? Baby?" suara Donghae terdengar lirih. Ia gerakkan tangannya secara perlahan guna menyentuh kepala Hyukjae yang ada di dadanya.

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Donghae lembut. Dongae hanya tersenyum dan sesekali membalas pagutan sang istri.

"Terima kasih sudah bangun Hae. Aku merindukanmu."

"Baby, saranghae." Dan kecupan manis pun kembali tercipta dari bibir keduanya.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

2 minggu Donghae sadar dari koma, sekarang Donghae sudah berada di apartementnya dan Hyukjae. Hyukjae semakin menjadi over protektif pada Donghae. Ia tak membiarkan Donghae untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah seperti yang dilakukannya sebelum ia di rawat di rumah sakit waktu itu.

Yang Donghae lakukan hanya nonton TV dan pekerjaan ringan lainnya seperti membereskan kamar tidur mereka. Tapi itu Donghae lakukan jika Hyukjae tak ada, sebab jika Hyukjae melihatnya, Hyukjae tak akan berhenti mengomel pada dirinya sampai Donghae harus memohon ampun pada Hyukjae.

Seperti saat ini. Donghae hanya bisa menonton TV tanpa Hyukjae di sisinya. Ia heran kemana perginya istri manisnya itu. Padahal hari ini istrinya itu tak mempunyai jadwal di kantor. Donghae dan Hyukjae memang bekerja di kantor yang sama. Donghae sebagai direktur dan Hyukjae sebagai wakil direktur. Tentu saja mereka bekerja di perusahaan appa Donghae. Namun dengan kondisi Donghae yang seperti ini, Hyukjae lebih sering mengambil alih tugas Donghae.

"Huh aku bosan." Donghae memencet remote TV dengan acak guna mencari acara yang menarik untuk di tonton.

Hyukjae sang istri belum juga memunculkan paras manisnya di depan Donghae membuat Donghae menekuk wajahnya kesal. Padahal saat ini ia ingin bermanja-manja pada Hyukjae.

Donghae melirik jam dinding yang menggantung indah di diding apartementnya. "Sudah jam 7 malam. Hyukkie kemana sih?" Donghae mulai gelisah. Ia mengambil ponselnya berniat menelpon sang istri. Namun sebelum ibu jarinya bergerak untuk mendial nomor sang istri, suara melengking yang ia kenal sebagai suara Hyukjae terdengar di telinganya.

"Haee~ aku pulaang~"

Donghae tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekanakan Hyukjae. Namun saat Hyukjae mendekatinya ia memasang wajah ngambeknya.

"Haee, aku pulang." Rengek Hyukjae sembari mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Donghae.

"Kau lama Hyukkie, dari mana sih?" tanya Donghae dengan nada pura-pura kesal.

"Eh? Hae ngambek eoh? Aku dari suatu tempat." Hyukjae memamerkan gummy smile andalannya pada Donghae. "Hae tidak lapar? Tadi eomma menitipkan makanan untuk kita."

"Kau dari rumah eomma baby? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" Donghae berbalik menghadap Hyukjae dan menatap Hyukjae lembut.

"Aniya, tadi aku bertemu eomma di jalan saat eomma mau ke sini, tapi karena eomma ingin ke suatu tempat jadi ia menitip padaku saja." Tutur Hyukjae masih dengan gummy smilenya.

Donghae mengecup sudut bibir Hyukjae lalu memeluk tubuh mungil sang istri. "Aku lapar. Ayo makan." Ujar Donghae yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Hyukjae.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

Kini Hyukjae dan Donghae tengah berbaring di ranjang mereka. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan itu adalah waktunya bagi mereka untuk beristirahat.

Donghae memeluk Hyukjae erat. Hyukjae membenamkan kepalanya di dada Donghae menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh sang suami.

"Hae, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," lirih Hyukjae. Suaranya terdengar gugup. Jemari lentiknya ia mainkan di dada sang suami yang hanya terbungkus piyama tipis.

"Apa baby? Katakanlah." Donghae semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Haeakuhamil."

Hyukjae mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Donghae yang bingung segera melonggarkan pelukkannya pada Hyukjae dan mengangkat dagu Hyukjae agar wajah mereka sejajar.

"Aku tidak jelas mendengarnya baby,"

"Aku...Aku hamil Hae." Ucap Hyukjae malu. Ia kembali membenamkan kepalanya di dada Donghae.

Donghae kembali mengangkat dagu Hyukjae dan menatap mata namja yang sudah menjadi istrinya sejak setahun yang lalu itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau hamil? Benar-benar hamil? Kau akan menjadi seorang ibu?" bagaikan orang idiot Donghae terus mempertanyakan hal itu membuat Hyukjae memajukan sedikit bibirnya pertanda kesal.

"Iya dan kau akan menjadi seorang ayah." Balas Hyukjae sedikit kesal.

Donghae terkekeh dan membawa Hyukjae ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Gomawo baby. Aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya."

Hyukjae tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Donghae.

"Sudah berapa lama bayi kita tumbuh baby?" Donghae mengusap perut Hyukjae yang masih rata dengan lembut.

"Kata dokter sudah 5 minggu." Hyukjae turut membelai perutnya sendiri. Merasakan sesuatu yang akan tumbuh besar di dalam perutnya.

"Hyukkie, aku mencintaimu. Saranghae baby."

Donghae menawan bibir plum Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya menikmati permainan bibir suaminya. Sesekali ia membalas lumatan itu. Donghae semakin memperdalam ciumannya menuntut Hyukjae agar membuka belahan bibirnya. Hyukjae yang mengerti segera membuka kedua belah bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah sang suami mengeskplor semua isi mulutnya.

"Eeeuungghh~"

Lenguhan Hyukjae membuat Donghae tersadar. Ia seharusnya tak melakukan ini. Hyukjae sedang hamil saat ini. Bukan karena apa, jika ia melanjutkan ini pasti Hyukkienya yang akan kembali memuaskannya. Ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi meskipun ia sangat ingin memasuki lubang hangat sang istri. Namun mengingat Hyukkie tengah hamil, ia sungguh tak tega.

Hyukjae kebingungan ketika Donghae tiba-tiba melepas tautan bibir mereka. Padah Hyukjae berharap mereka akan melakukan hal itu. Ia ingin di sentuh oleh Donghae saat ini.

"Kenapa berhenti Hae?" Hyukjae menatap Donghae tak mengerti.

"Kau sedang hamil baby, aku tak ingin menyakitimu dan juga bayi kita." Ujar Donghae lembut. Jemari besarnya mengusap bibir Hyukjae yang agak basah karena sesi ciuman tadi.

"Tapi aku menginginkannya Hae," rengek Hyukjae. Donghae hampir lepas kendali saat mendengar rengekan manja dari Hyukjae.

"Tidurlah baby, aku tahu kau lelah."

Hyukjae tak menghiraukan perkataan Donghae. Dengan segera ia mencium bibir Donghae membuat Donghae sedikit terkejut. Hyukjae melumat bibir atas dan bawah Donghae. Donghae yang memang tengah bernafsu tak menyia-nyiakan hal itu. Ia membalas pagutan Hyukjae. Bahkan sekarang Donghae yang lebih mendominasi.

"Eeunghh~ Haeeh...Aahh..." Hyukjae melenguh nikmat saat Donghae mghisap kuat bibirnya. Saat ini Donghae sudah merubah posisinya menjadi menindih Hyukjae meski tak sepenuhnya.

Donghae terus mengerjai tubuh Hyukjae. Ciuman pada bibir Hyukjae kini berpindah ke dagu dan leher Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae semakin mendesah nikmat.

"Aahh...Haehh...Mmhh..."

Hyukjae mengelinjang nikmat saat tangan Donghae membelai perutnya dan naik menuju dadanya. Ia sangat menyukai sentuhan Donghae. Sentuhan Donghae bisa membuatnya melayang hingga ke awan.

"Haaeehh...janganhah...digigith...eumh..."

Hyukjae semakin menggelinjang saat mulut nakal Donghae kini bermain dengan dua nipplenya. Sesekali Donghae menggigit kecil nipple menggoda itu. Dan Donghae sangat suka itu.

Tangan-tangan nakal Donghae yang tadinya membelai perut Hyukjae kini turun membelai paha dalam Hyukjae tanpa menyentuh sesuatu yang berada di tengah selangkanya.

"Haaehh...Aahh...Jangan...hah...menggodaku...hah..."

"Siapa yang menggodamu baby? Nghh..."

"Akkhh Hae~"

Hyukjae meringis saat dua jari Donghae memasuki lubanya. Bukan karena sakit hanya saja itu terlalu tiba-tiba. Hyukjae menutup matanya merasakan nikmat yang mendera tubuhnya. Bagaimana tidak, dua jari Donghae tengah bersarang di lubangnya dan junior miliknya pun tengah dimanja oleh Donghae.

"Euungghh...Aah...Oohh...Haeh...Cepat Haeh...Ah..."

Hyukjae merasakan sesuatu melilit perutnya saat dua jari Donghae keluar masuk di dalam lubangnya sedang tangan satunya mengocok junior Hyukjae dengan tempo yang cepat.

"Haeeh...Cumh...Ohh...Hae...Ahh...HAEE..."

Splurt~

Sperma Hyukjae tumpah di dalam mulut Donghae. Sebelum Hyukjae klimaks, Donghae dengan cepat memasukkan Junior Hyukjae ke dalam mulutnya sehingga sperma Hyukjae keluar di dalam mulut hangat Donghae.

Hyukjae mengatur nafasnya pasca klimaks. Ia tersenyum manis pada Donghae dan mendudukkan dirinya pada ranjang.

"Berbaringlah Hae, biar aku yang melakukannya untukmu."

Donghae tersenyum dan mengecup bibir merah Hyukjae yang tampak membengkak setelah itu ia kembali membaringkan Hyukjae.

"Tidak baby, kali ini aku yang akan melakukannya."

Hyukae terkejut. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Donghae melakukan itu. Ia takut Donghae akan kelelahan dan kembali kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Hae, jangan bercanda. Biar aku yang melakukannya." Protes Hyukjae. Ia mencoba bangun namun Donghae kembali menindihnya.

Donghae memagut bibir Hyukjae dengan sangat lembut membuat Hyukjae terbuai. "Percayalah padaku baby. Kali ini aku tidak akan kehilangan kesadaranku lagi. Aku berjanji padamu." Ucap Donghae lembut.

"Tapi Hae-"

"Kau percaya padaku kan baby? Aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan hm?"

Hyukjae pasrah. Jika sudah begini ia hanya bisa menyetujui ide Donghae. "Aku akan memasukimu baby. Bertahan ne."

Donghae kembali mencumbu bibir Hyukjae sedang tangannya mempersipkan juniornya untuk memasuki lubang sang istri.

"Eunggh...Haehh AKHH..."

Kini Junior Donghae sudah tertanam sempurna di lubang Hyukjae. Donghae berhenti sejenak tidak ingin langsung bergerak. Ia menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu.

Hyukjae yang melihat itu menjadi khawatir. Ia tangkup pipi Donghae yang sejajar dengan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Donghae lembut.

"Hae, biar aku yang melakukannya ne?" tawar Hyukjae.

Donghae menggeleng dan kembali menawan bibir plum Hyukjae. Ciuman lembut itu perlahan menjadi ciuman yang menuntut.

"Ahh...Haeehh...Eumh...Aahh..."

Hyukjae mendesah nikmat saat Donghae menggenjot lubangnya dengan tempo yang sedang. Tangannya sibuk memainkan juniornya sendiri mengingat Donghae yang menumpukan kedua tangannya di samping kepalanya.

"AKHH...Disana Haehh...Eunghh..."

Tubuh Hyukjae semakin panas saat junior besar Donghae menemukan titik ternikmatnya di dalam sana. Ingin rasanya ia meminta pada Donghae agar mempercepat gerakannya dan memperdalam sodokkannya tetapi ia tahu itu tidak mungkin. Ia tak ingin Donghae melakukannya meski ia sangat menginginkan hal itu.

"Euummhhh...Haaah...Haeeh...Ahh..."

Hyukjae mendesah frustasi. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya mengocok juniornya sendiri mencari kenikmatan.

Donghae yang melihat wajah frustasi Hyukjae merasa bersalah dan sedih. Ia merasa bersalah karena tak bisa memuaskan istrinya dan itu membuatnya merasa sedih. Tanpa aba-aba Donghae mengangkat kedua kaki Hyukjae dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya.

"Hae? Apa- AKHH Haeehh..."

Hyukjae yang ingin bertanya pada Donghae sontak menjerit nikmat saat Donghae menyodokkan juniornya dengan cepat dan kasar sehingga menumbuk prostat Hyukjae.

"Aaahh...Haehh...Ah...Haeh...Kauh lelah...ah..."

Donghae tak memperdulikan perkataan Hyukjae. Ia terus menggenjot lubang Hyukjae dengan semangat. Persetan dengan dirinya yang nanti akan tak sadarkan diri kembali. Ia hanya ingin memuaskan sang istri. Istri yang sangat ia cintai.

"Ahh...Hae...Aahh...Ooh...Haeh..."

"Sedikit lagi...Eungh...baby...Ah..."

"HAEEE~"

"HYUKKIE~"

CROT~ CROT~

Sperma Hyukjae membasahi dada Donghae dan perutnya sedang sperma Donghae mnyeruak masuk ke dalam perut Hyukjae membuat perut Hyukjae merasa kembung.

"Hae Kau-"

BRUK

"Hae! Donghae! Bangun!"

Hyukjae panik saat Donghae ambruk di atas tubuhnya. Ia mendorong tubuh Donghae dengan pelan.

"Donghae hiks..."

Tubuh Donghae bergetar di atas tubuh Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae kebingungan. Detik berikutnya Donghae bangikt dari tubuh Hyukjae. Wajahnya tersenyum menahan geli akibat reaksi Hyukjae yang sangat berlebihan menurutnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kan? Aku melakukannya baby? Aku bisa melakukannya kan?" Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hyukjae lalu menggeser tubuhnya untuk berbaring di sebelah Hyukjae.

"Donghae pabbo! Kau pikir aku tidak khawatir eoh?! Jangan bercanda seperti tadi lagi! Hiks..."

Donghae yang melihat air mata membasahi pipi Hyukjae jadi merasa bersalah. Ia rengkuh tubuh mungil istrinya itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Mainhae baby, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Jeongmal mianhae." Donghae mengecup puncak kepala Hyukjae sayang.

"Saranghae Hae! Jeongmal saranghae!"

"Nado saranghae baby."

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

"Hyukkie, perutmu semakin besar baby," Donghae mengelus perut Hyukjae yang terlihat membesar. Wajar saja saat ini kehamilan Hyukjae sudah memasuki bulan ke 4.

"Hae, jika bayi kita lahir kau akan memberinya nama siapa?" tanya Hyukjae.

Donghae tampak berpikir, kemudian ia menarik Hyukjae agar bersandar di dadanya. "Aku akan memberinya nama Spencer Lee." Jawab Donghae. Senyuman tak lepas dari bibir tipisnya.

"Spencer Lee? Itu terdengar sangat feminim Hae." Hyukae menatap mata Donghae.

"Aku memang menginginkan anak yang feminim baby. Aku ingin anak-ku menjadi feminim seperti ibunya." Donghae mengusap rambut Hyukjae sayang. "Kau ingin nama siapa?" Donghae balik bertanya.

Hyukjae tersenyum menampilkan gummy smile miliknya. "Aku ingin menamai bayi kita dengan nama Aiden Lee."

"Aiden Lee? Itu terlalu manly baby."

"Biar saja Hae, aku ingin anak kita nanti tampan seperti ayahnya." Hyukjae tersenyum tulus pada Donghae.

"Baiklah kita lihat saja setelah anak kita lahir. Jika bayinya tampan sepertiku namanya Aiden Lee tapi jika bayinya feminim maka namanya Spencer Lee, bagaimana?"

Hyukjae mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia tampak senang dengan keputusan sang suami. Hyukje menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Donghae dan Donghae membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Hyukjae berusaha menghirup aroma stroberi yang menguar dari tubuh sang istri.

"Hae, berjanjilah padaku kau akan menemaniku sampai aku melahirkan buah hati kita. Berjanjilah padaku kau akan melihat anak kita dan menggendongnya untuk pertama kali."

Donghae tertegun mendengar ucapan Hyukjae. Ia ingin berteriak dan mengatakan 'aku berjanji' tapi ia tak yakin akan hal itu. Ia tahu waktunya tidak lama lagi. Rasa sakit di kepalanya selalu menderanya namun ia tak pernah mengatakannya pada Hyukjae.

"Hae kau mendengarku kan?"

Hyukjae mendongak demi menatap wajah Donghae. Donghae hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"Berjanjilah padaku Hae."

Donghae semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Hyukjae. "Aku janji baby. Aku akan menemanimu saat dirimu berjuang memperlihatkan dunia bagi anak kita. Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan menggendongnya."

Hyukjae tersenyum bahagia mendengar janji Donghae tanpa tahu hati Donghae yang menangis saat mengucapkan janjinya itu.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

"Donghae! Donghae! Hiks.. Kau jahat! Bangun Hae! Bangun!."

Hyukjae terus memukul dada Donghae yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang pasien rumah sakit. Seminggu yang lalu Donghae kembali kehilangan kesadarannya saat ia berada di kantor.

"Donghae! Hiks. Kau pembohong Hae hiks... Kau bilang akan menemaniku Hiks kau bilang kau akan jadi orang pertama yang akan menggendong bayi kita Hiks. Donghae!"

Air mata Hyukjae tak berhenti mengalir. Ia terus saja menyuruh Donghae untuk bangun meski ia tahu itu tak akan terjadi. Pukul 4.15 sore ini Donghae dinyatakan telah meninggal oleh Dokter.

Hyukjae tak mau menerima itu, ia tetap kekeuh mengatakan jika Donghae masih hidup. Donghae tak mungkin meninggalkannya. Donghae tak mungkin mengingkari janjinya.

"Donghae aku mohon buka matamu hiks...Hae, bayi kita sebentar lagi akan lahir hiks. Bangunlah Hae jebal."

Tubuh Hyukjae merosot ke lantai. Ia tak sanggup melihat Donghae yang tak merespon dirinya. Ia berharap Donghae akan membuka matanya dan memeluknya erat. Hyukjae mengelus perutnya yang sudah semakin membesar. Saat ini usia kadungannya sudah memasuki bulan ke 7. Namun bukan kebahagiaan yang di dapat Hyukjae. Donghae malah pergi meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan dirinya sendirian dengan anak mereka yang masih di dalam kandungan Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie, apa yang kau lakukan nak? Bangunlah kasihan bayimu."

Leeteuk memapah Hyukjae untuk berdiri.

"Eomma, Donghae jahat padaku hiks. Ia mengingkari janjinya eomma hiks."

Leeteuk hanya bisa menangis sembari memeluk tubuh Hyukjae yang terlihat lemah. Ia tahu jika Hyukjae sangat terpukul dengan kepergian Donghae yang tiba-tiba.

"Maafkan Donghae nak, maafkan suamimu. Ia sangat mencintaimu." Leeteuk mengecup kedua mata Hyukjae yang tidak pernah kering.

"Iklhaskan Donghae nak."

Hyukjae tertegun. Apakah ia rela melakukannya? Apa ia bisa ikhlas melepas Donghae yang merupakan belahan jiwanya? Apa ia rela melepas Donghae yang merupakan ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya? Hyukjae tak tahu itu. Yang ia tahu ia sangat mencintai Donghae.

Perlahan kaki Hyukjae membawanya mendekati tubuh Donghae yang terbujur kaku di ranjang pasien. Jemari lentiknya mengusap wajah Donghae yang terlihat pucat dan dingin. Air matanya keluar lagi. Ia tak bisa membendung kesedihannya.

Perlahan ia bawa wajahnya mendekati wajah Donghae. Dengan lembut ia kecup bibir Donghae yang sudah berwarna putih itu. Tak ada kehangatan dari bibir Donghae, kendati demikian Hyukjae mencoba menikmatinya, mencoba menikmati ciuman terkahir mereka. Ia akan menyimpannya dalam memori otaknya.

"Pergilah dengan tenang chagiya. Aku berjanji akan menjaga anak kita. Saranghae Lee Donghae."

Hyukjae kembali memagut bibir Donghae dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tanpa Hyukjae sadari, sesosok bayangan putih tengah menatap Hyukjae yang tengah mengecup bibir Donghae. Bayangan itu adalah roh Donghae.

Donghae menangis menyaksikan istrinya yang tengah memagut bibir jasadnya dengan penuh rasa sayang. Ingin rasanya Donghae merengkuh tubuh sang istri namun ia tak bisa. Saat ini dunia mereka telah berbeda. Donghae hanya bisa menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan sendunya.

"_Nado saranghae Lee Hyukjae, jaga anak kita baik-baik. Aku mencintaimu Hyukkie, aku akan menunggumu di sana. Saranghae my baby. Saranghae yeongwonhi."_

_._

_._

E.N.D

* * *

**Bonus**

**3,5 tahun kemdian.**

"Aiden! Spencer! Cepat kemari chagi, kita akan segera berangkat." Teriak seorang namja manis pada kedua aegyanya.

Kedua bocah cilik yang tadi di panggilnya berlari dengan sedikit tergopoh menghampiri eomma mereka.

"Anak pintar. Khaja kita ke mobil." Hyukjae namja manis itu segera memboyong kedua anaknya ke mobil yang terparkir di depan rumahnya.

Saat Donghae pergi tiga tahun yang lalu, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah mertuanya karena berpikir ia tidak bisa merawat bayinya jika ia melahirkan kelak. Meskipun demikian, Hyukjae masih sering berkunjung ke apartement miliknya dan Donghae jika ia merindukan Donghae.

"Naiklah, Spencer duluan setelah itu Aiden ya." Hyukjae mendudukan Spencer dan Aiden pada bangku penumpang tepat di sebelah bangku kemudi. Karena tubuh Aiden dan Spencer yang masih kecil, jadi Hyukjae mendudukan kedua anak kembarnya yang masih berusia 3,5 tahun itu berseblahan.

Setelah memakaikan seatbelt pada kedua anaknya, Hyukjae menutup pintu mobilnya dan berjalan ke bangku kemudi.

"Eomma, kita akan kemana?" tanya Aiden antusias.

"Kita akan ke tempat appa. Bukankah Aiden selalu bilang ingin melihat tempat Appa?" Hyukjae mengelus rambut Aiden sayang. Spencer yang berada di samping Aiden hanya menatap eomma dan adik kembarnya itu dengan tatapan polos.

"Spencel juga ingin liat appa." Spencer mencoba berbicara. Meskipun ia lebih tua 2 menit di banding Aiden, tapi Spencer terlihat lebih manja.

Hyukjae tersenyum dan mencium bibir mungil Spencer.

"Iya, kita akan ke tempat appa. Nah jika Spencer takut, Spencer bisa peluk Aiden." Ucap Hyukjae lembut.

Hyukjae tau Spencer sedikit penakut. Dan jika Spencer takut anak itu akan menangis. Hanya 2 hal yang bisa menenangkannya jika sudah seperti itu. Yang pertama Hyukjae akan memeluknya dan mengecup bibir mungilnya berkali-kali, dan yang kedua Spencer bisa tenang jika adik kembarnya ada disampingnya dan memeluk dirinya.

"Spencel takut?" tanya Aiden yang hanya di jawab anggukan polos oleh Spencer.

Perlahan Aiden melingkarkan tangan mungilnya pada tubuh Spencer membuat Spencer merasa nyaman. Spencerpun membalas pelukan Aiden. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum lembut melihat keakraban kedua anak kembarnya.

'Hae, jika kau masih hidup, kau akan bahagia melihat kedua malaikat kecil kita.' Batin Hyukjae.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

"Chagiya bagun, kita sudah sampai." Hyukjae mengelus rambut kedua anaknya dengan sayang.

"Eung... eomma kita cudah campai?" Spencer yang pertama kali terbangun menatap wajah eommanya yang tengah tersenyum lembut.

"Aiden, bangun sayang, kita sudah sampai."

"Aiden cudah bangun eomma." Ucap Aiden. Suaranya terdengar serak efek dari bangun tidur.

"Aiih, anak eomma lucunya jika baru bangun." Hyukjae yang gemas mengecup kilat bibir kedua anaknya sehingga membuat kedua anaknya tersenyum lebar.

Hyukjae menurunkan Spencer dan Aiden dari mobil. Setelah mengambil sebuket bunga lilly putih kesukaanya, ia kemudian mengajak Spencer dan Aiden berjalan memasuki sebuah taman.

"Eomma, bunga itu untuk appa?" tanya Aiden saat mereka sudah memasuki gerbang taman. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk.

"Aiden, pegang tangan hyung-mu." Aiden yang mengerti langsung meraih tangan Spencer yang berjalan sedikit jauh dibelakangnya.

Mereka terus berjalan memasuki taman hingga langkah ketiganya terhenti pada sebuah gundukkan dimana terbaring jasad Donghae. Hyukjae meletakkan bunga lilly yang dibawanya di atas gundukkan itu.

"Annyeong Hae, maaf aku baru bisa mengunjungimu. Kau tahu? Merawat dua orang anak itu sangat merepotkan." Tutur Hyukjae. Senyuman masih terukir di wajah manisnya.

"Aiden, spencer beri salam pada appa kalian."

Aiden dan Spencer saling pandang lalu membungkuk hormat pada gundukkan yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Annyeong appa, Aiden Lee imnida." Ucap Aiden

Spencer yang melihat itu segera mengikuti sang adik.

"Annyeong appa, Spencel Lee imnida."

Hyukjae tersenyum melihat tingkat menggemaskan kedua anaknya.

"Kau tahu Hae, harapanmu terkabul. Ah bukan, harapan kita berdua terkabul. Seperti yang kau katakan waktu itu, kau ingin seorang anak yang feminim dan memberinya nama Spencer sedang aku ingin seorang anak yang terlihat tampan sepertimu dan memberinya nama Aiden. Kau lihat, mereka berdua adalah buah cinta kita Hae."

Hyukjae membelai nisan Donghae. Angin sejuk menerpa wajahnya. Ia bisa merasakan jika Donghae tersenyum di alam sana.

"Appa, kata eomma aku tampan sepelti appa." Aiden ikut berjongkok di samping Hyukjae sembari memegang nisan Donghae.

Spencer yang melihat itu memasang wajah cemberut. Ia pun mendekat ke arah adiknya itu. "Spencel juga tampan."

Hyukjae terkekeh melihat wajah cemberut Spencer yang terlihat manis itu.

"Aniya, kata eomma Spencel itu manis sedangkan Aiden tampan."

Spencer semakin cemberut ketika ia dibilang manis. Hyukjae mengecup bibir Spencer berkali-kali membuat wajah bocah kecil itu menampilkan gummy smile yang mirip dengannya.

"Nah ayo kita pulang. Halmoni pasti sudah menunggu kita."

"Kita tidak beltemu appa?"

Hyukjae tersenyum. "Appa sedang lelah, nanti kita akan mengunjunginya lagi jika appa tidak lelah."

"Ne, Spencel mau beltemu appa lagi." Ucap Spencer girang.

Hyukjae memboyong kedua anaknya menjauhi makam Donghae.

"Aku merindukanmu Hae, aku sangat merindukanmu. Saranghae."

'_Aku juga meridukanmu Hyukkie, terima kasih sudah merawat anak kita. Nado saranghae Lee Hyukjae'_

_._

_._

The Real End

* * *

Omoo diatas itu apa? #tunjukff. Sumpah gak pede banget buat apdet ff yang 1 ini. Rate-nya saya ubah jadi M entah mengapa otak yadong saya lagi kumat jadinya yah sedikit melenceng dari pemikiran awal muehehehe.

hari ini mood saya dalam keadaan baik, proposal saya tinggal sedikit lagi sudah acc. doakan saya agar minggu ini saya bisa seminar proposal. aamiin.

tolong jangan timpuk saya karena ff ini jauh dari bayangan kalian, cium saya saja ya #dilempar.

Saya tau ff ini tak layak publish. Genre-nya juga tertulis angst tapi saya yakin ini gak ada angstnya sama sekali. Maafkan saya #deepbow.

Nah bagi yang bertanya-tanya tentang penyakit Hae, itu jawabannya sudah ada di atas kan? Maaf jika membuat cerita yang jauh dari kata layak baca. Saya hanya menyalurkan ide saya lewat tulisan ini.

Sekali lagi maafkan saya #deepbow.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah ripiu. #kecupsatusatu.

**lee ikan****isroie106****ukeHyuk line****Meonk and Deog****sycarp****yutaelfmyworld****Tsuioku Lee****Youmustbeknowme****Lan214EunhaElf****LoveHyukkie****Haenia Lee****sullhaehyuk****Jiae-haehyuk****HaeHyuk Love****narty2h0415****|Amylatul R| |haekhyuklveo|chaca|****Shim Chaeri**


End file.
